


Captured and Captivated

by DraceDomino



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Intimacy, Kissing, Nerdiness, Romance, Rubbing, Sweet, Tender Sex, light sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 04:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: After all this time, Julia Argent has finally captured Carmen Sandiego...but she's not able to go through with it. There's something about that elusive target that forces Julia's mercy, and she quickly realizes that the two of them have a much sweeter destiny than to be hunter and hunted.





	Captured and Captivated

Captured and Captivated  
-by Drace Domino

“So...looks like you caught me, detective. I guess that means I’m going to jail…?”

As the words dripped from Carmen Sandiego’s tongue, felt her knees go weak. Just two weeks ago, the idea of having the notorious thief under arrest so she could be turned over to ACME was nothing more than a dream. She had barely even seen the trail of the girl’s coat as she fled scene after scene after scene, and to think that she’d be in Carmen’s presence for any length of time was starting to seem...well...unlikely. After all, Julia Argent wasn’t a lead detective. Julia Argent was always the runner-up. She took orders, she didn’t make them. She helped others achieve greatness, she didn’t achieve it herself.

And yet, as Carmen Sandiego spoke, Julia was fully aware of the ramifications. She had finally won. Finally, it was Julia who proved her worth and her capacity. Her fingers were white-knuckled around the hilt of her stun gun, and she was desperately close to pulling the trigger. She could down Carmen and show everyone that she was a better detective than they gave her credit for, and yet…

...this wasn’t the right way to do it. As Julia’s thumb pressed the safety of the stun gun back on, the crimson-clothed woman across from her lifted her brow in a curious look. The two had just carried out a daring chase along the Acropolis of Athens, which stands nearly five hundred feet above sea level.

“...no.” Julia finally shook her head as she lowered her weapon, and gestured to the magnificent stonework surrounding them. “The Acropolis has already seen enough battle for how beautiful it is. Did you know that during the Greek War of Independence, it was besieged three separate times?”

“Twice by the Greeks, and once by the Ottomans!” Carmen chirped up, lifting a finger and giving a sudden nod. “It must have been a hard place to attack, considering that its name comes from the Greek word akron, meaning highest point, and polis, meaning-”

“City!” Both girls spoke in tandem, with faint smiles spreading on their faces. In the aftermath there was a blush that crossed over each, and finally the adrenaline and the excitement of the chase finally began to settle. Carmen found her hands working into the pockets of her jacket, and she stepped in a position that put herself between Julia and the heavy blowing of the wind - the little slip of a thing really should’ve worn a jacket. With the gorgeous night above them and a pleasant silence they had stumbled across, it didn’t seem like either woman was in much of a hurry to speak further. Julia was still blushing, her eyes framed and magnified by the large lenses of her glasses, and she studied Carmen Sandiego in close and critical detail.

This...this really was her moment to shine, so easily passed through her fingers. Detective Devineaux would’ve been furious if he knew that she had lowered her weapon, that she had given up her chance to capture Carmen Sandiego. When Julia finally spoke her voice was delicate, sweet, though still clinging to the sort of professionalism that she had hung on for all these years.

“...if I may ask, Ms. Sandiego,” She began, and gestured towards the Acropolis around them. “We were very surprised when you were spotted in this region, especially when there was no news of any artifacts stolen. Though I doubt you would tell me, I was wondering what you were doing in this area.”

“The truth, Miss Argent?” Carmen asked with a slightly lopsided smile, and her face half-obscured by the shadow of her hat. She stepped slightly closer to the smaller girl, and when Julia didn’t step back she dared to draw even one step more. Still blocking Julia from the wind, but finally standing close enough that she could really catch the girl’s eyes with her own. “I’m...taking a vacation.”

“...oh.” Julia blinked, and the blush moving across her cheeks intensified. The slender young woman gazed down at the ground, and with a light sweep of a foot kicked an errant rock a few steps away. The moment of her triumphant victory in capturing Carmen Sandiego had quickly deteriorated, and now she was feeling simply...awkward. “Well, I...I certainly didn’t mean to bother you, Ms. Sandiego. I suppose there will be another day, and perhaps then I might have another chance at apprehend--”

“Do you want to join me?” Carmen’s voice came sudden and swift, and when she spoke her head lifted so Julia could see the sincerity in her eyes. A tiny smile resting on her lips, and her hands moving out, letting them stretch towards Julia’s own and wrap her fingers about them. By that point Julia had already holstered her weapon and now she allowed her palms and fingers to be enclosed by the gloved hands of the other girl, protected from the cold just as Carmen was standing in between her tiny figure and the blowing wind. The master thief’s voice remained as soft as ever, just as she pressed Julia’s palms tight together and held them in a warm, affectionate grip. “Please? It’s just me here, all week. And I’d really like your company...if we can leave business aside.”

Julia’s eyes naturally looked large thanks to the slight magnification of her glasses, but they were stretched to the limit as she gazed up at Carmen’s sincere and genuine offer. Her cheeks wore a heavy blush under that line of soft freckles, and her throat tightened while nerves crept along her spine. Her heart almost instantly began to race and she gave a swift and sudden nod, her body responding long before her mind had a chance to overthink things.

“Y-Yes!” She blurted out immediately in her charming, delicate accent. “Y-Yes, Ms. Sandiego, I would be honored!”

“Carmen.” The correction was tenderly whispered, and came complete as Carmen’s hands gently tightened on either side of Julia’s. “...and I’m going to call you Julia, whether you like it or not.”

“Well...I would expect no less from a master criminal.”

***

It was amazing how deeply a pair of people could connect over a shared interest in geography, history, and the art of the their elaborate chase. When Julia first cornered Carmen the sun had only just gone down, and by the time the door to Carmen’s hotel swung open a few beams of light were starting to make their way over the horizon once more. Passing through the doorway was a pair of giggling young women connected at the hands, and as soon as it shut behind them Carmen spun towards Julia and moved to lock their bodies together. There was a soft thud as the detective’s back was squeezed to the closed door, and her tiny gasp was muffled by the presence of the other woman’s mouth as it closed against it. Amidst a few gentle whimpers and the sensation of melting bliss, Julia allowed her arms to reach up and slip around Carmen’s shoulders, pulling her all the closer.

It wasn’t the first kiss of the evening they had shared, and it certainly wouldn’t be the last of the morning. The past few hours had been an absolute blur to Julia - a stretch of time spent talking about the things they both adored so much, and with every passing moment the awkwardness between them transformed into a wave of comfort and delight. Carmen Sandiego was far from the heartless criminal that ACME would paint her to be, though in truth...Julia hadn’t thought about her employer or the other detective since the moment Carmen first protected her from the cold. It was far too nice to simply focus on the other girl and everything that passed from her lips, far too tempting to lose herself in the bliss of that moment.

The late night tour of Athens had been glorious. Their first kiss at a tiny all night cafe had been magical. An authentic local breakfast in the center plaza had been magical. And now, Julia found her tongue rolling desperately against Carmen’s own as they leaned ever-closer for more. They grasped at each other, gently found their fingers working against fabric to expose the skin below, and Julia had subconsciously moved a thigh forward to nestle it between Carmen’s own, giving her something to tenderly grind against. The passion between them continued until the kiss sweetly broke, and Carmen let her forehead press to her new lover’s as she whispered in a delicate voice.

“...are you tired, Julia?” She asked, but not without stealing another two kisses, as the master thief that she was. “We’ve been out all night...I don’t want to exhaust you.”

“I...don’t think I could sleep now under any circumstances.” Julia admitted while nursing the same blush underneath her freckles that had lasted for hours. As she shook her head it was impossible for the girl not to cast her eyes towards the bed in Carmen’s hotel room, complete with tidy sheets and mints on the pillow. With one hand Julia reached behind herself to the latch on the door, gently pressing it with a thumb so from the outside the “Do Not Disturb” message would be clear. There was no time for sleep...not just yet, at least. “Although, I...I need to admit, I never…”

“Me either.” Carmen didn’t let Julia soak in insecurity any longer than she needed to. Her voice came pressed to the other girl’s throat amidst a few kisses, her nose sweeping from the center of her friend’s neck up to the chin, and then back again with a teasing, tickling affection. As her hands moved from Julia’s shoulders down to the detective’s belt, Carmen focused herself on slowly opening it and pulling it free from her trousers as she continued with the same delightful tone. “We’ll learn together.”

They both loved learning. It’d be a perfect chance to put their passions to good use.

Once the decision was made, the two girls made a beeline for the bed, leaving bits and pieces of clothes as they did so. Carmen’s jacket and Julia’s dress shirt fell to the floor, followed by panties, bras, socks, and the signature hat that Julia had chased across the globe. They barely had a chance to admire each other’s naked frame by the time they dashed to the bedside, holding each other’s hands with a fierce grasp like the nervous virgins that they were. Before Carmen even gazed at her new lover she moved a hand down to claim one of the mints resting on the pillow, and she sneakily popped it into her mouth before spinning on a heel, wrapping her arms around Julia’s shoulders, and yanking her straight down to the mattress.

“Ohhh…!” Julia gasped just as her body collapsed against Carmen’s own, and her voice was soon muffled by another passionate kiss. This time there was a foreign object in the mix - the sweet and refreshing flavor of a mint that would rapidly dissolve amidst their wiggling tongues. Julia melted almost as fast as the treat itself as her senses were almost immediately overwhelmed, not just by the kiss and the connected flavor but what felt like miles upon miles of their flesh pressing and grinding to one another. Her modest bust squeezed to Carmen’s, their thighs teased in and out between one another’s, and their hands all explored the bare bellies, backs, hips, and with a few shy squeezes a pair of tight, young rumps.

It was young love as pure and distilled as it could be, and Carmen and Julia both relished in it. The freckled detective just barely managed to pluck her glasses off of her face so she could drop them to the nearby nightstand, weak as she felt with the taste of the mint melting between their tongues. Julia was a naturally timid young woman that wasn’t known for bold gestures, but after the past ten hours of being in Carmen’s presence she found herself completely unable to resist. Her fingers swept into her new friend’s hair to wrap the locks between them, her nose drew in long, adoring scents of the other woman, and she wasn’t shy about grinding her hips forward to let every inch of their bodies sweep over one another. If it was going to be a first time for them both, then Julia knew that it was far too important for half-measures and shyness.

Carmen beamed from ear to ear as she pressed herself forward to roll them across the mattress, already uprooting the sheets so they could become tangled within them. As the fabric bundled around their bodies it only forced them closer together, offering even less room for their legs to stretch out and their hips to distance themselves from each other. Every grind became more intimate and more intense, and as Carmen pinned the other girl she peeled her lips away and stared fondly into Julia’s eyes. The mint was just a distant memory by now - dissolved between their tongues and living on in the form of the flavor on their lips, and Carmen tasted another flair of it as she bit her bottom lip while studying the other’s face. A hand rose from between their bodies and she lifted a thumb to trace her new love’s cheeks, moving from freckle to freckle in the same fashion she had pointed out constellations to Julia just a few hours earlier.

“I’ve wanted this ever since the train.” The master thief tenderly admitted, a blush rushing into her cheeks that could easily rival Julia’s own. With the tresses of her hair sweeping forward and framing the smaller girl’s cheeks, Carmen dipped her head forward just enough so that the tips of their noses met in a tiny kiss. As Julia continued to melt like the mint, Carmen’s fond, adoring whispers continued. “You’re just so...pure. You’re everything I never had in my life.”

The heat that was rapidly consuming the two was intense over both of their forms at that point, and Julia craved Carmen’s touch as much as she ached for her next breath. Yet, with that sweet confession offered to her by the master thief, Julia could do nothing more than stare up at her with a look of endearing, fond affection on her face. There were...countless concerns that they would need to worry about when Carmen’s vacation was over. How they could continue this affair, what ACME and Carmen’s companions would think, the dangers that their various enemies posed...and yet, Julia was quite happy to merrily put all of those concerns aside until the end of the week. For now, she had caught Carmen Sandiego, and she was a prize she intended to keep for herself.

The admission from the other woman only solidified that fact, and Julia’s arms threaded around her love’s shoulders as she pressed their naked figures against one another anew. She answered Carmen’s words intimately and wordlessly at first - embracing her fiercely, squeezing their bellies and chests together, and rolling her over so they could kiss once more. Her tongue slipped past Carmen’s lips and sought out her own, sharing a few more moments of passion and flavor before allowing herself to speak. Even when she did, her lips only barely left Carmen’s. Words came whispered from the corners of her mouth, just as her fingers sunk against the other’s shoulders and she once more slid a thigh against the warm, moist nethers of her new love.

“It looks like you have plenty of me now, Ms. Sandiego.” Julia harbored the slightest hint of a giggle behind her voice, though it only lasted long enough for the kiss to resume immediately. The two young women found themselves readily tangled up in each other at an alarming rate, their slender frames grinding as their passions flared, their kiss deepening until every last one of their senses could draw in nothing but the essence of the other.

The sun was only just going up that morning in Athens, yet for Carmen and Julia the night was only just beginning.

***

It was a week that felt desperately short. Six days after Julia first “caught” Carmen, she sat on the balcony of their hotel room, overlooking a view that seemed to exist purely for them to enjoy. The girl had become more comfortable with her body in the past week and now sat in nothing but a pair of panties and one of Carmen’s longer shirts, allowing the fabric to sweep underneath her rump as she sat with knees bent and eyes half-lidded through the lenses of her glasses. A cup of coffee sat nearby getting cold, and Julia contently looked over the horizon until she heard the balcony door behind her finally slide open.

Carmen mirrored her new girlfriend’s dress - one of Julia’s shirts, and a pair of her own panties that she had plucked off the floor from the night before. They’d grab a shower once they were both awake and alert, since the past week had proven the act of bathing together had a tendency to exhaust them in the most delightful fashion. Wordlessly, Carmen stood behind Julia as the ACME agent tilted her head back, and the girl once known as Black Sheep tilted her head forward to give her a long, tender, upside-down kiss. Lips lingered, hands passed through soft tresses of hair, and it remained pure and chaste up until the point that Carmen stood straight once more and rounded the corner to sit with the other girl. Still silent, Julia wrapped her arms around Carmen and pulled her close, head dipping forward to nudge the girl’s cheek with her nose before delivering a faint, tender kiss.

Neither of them said anything for a very simple reason...it was hard to think of words that didn’t drip with sadness. Their week together was over, and with it the knowledge that they would once more be on opposite sides of the law returned to their minds. A bittersweet bit of wisdom to sit on, and far from the pleasant flavor of a melted mint between their tongues. Carmen and Julia cuddled close together, heads braced to one another’s and their eyes sharing the long view of Athens - no doubt both wondering just how they could return to a life outside of the pleasure that they knew that weekend. Would it really be like it was before that night? Would Carmen Sandiego continue to only occupy the fleeting corners of Agent Julia Argent’s vision? Would there come a day when Julia captured her for real, and was forced to turn her over to ACM--

“Take me with you.” Julia’s voice was less than a whisper, barely even a breath. As she spoke, her arms tightened about the other woman’s figure and she once more felt the heat of a blush pass her cheeks. Aching, yearning, pleading...all things that existed in her trembling eyes as she gazed through the thick lenses of her glasses, and all things that were evident in the quivering tone of her faltering voice. “Please. I...I can’t...can’t go back to how it was bef-mmmph…”

Carmen’s answer came in the form of a desperate kiss, one of hundreds that was shared that week and one of thousands that would be a part of their future. Tears marked the corners of both women’s eyes as the sun rose in the distance and Athens was overtaken by the beauty of a glorious morning, and as they bathed in the warmth and the light the two girls poured their affection and fondness into that moment of joyful bliss.

As easy as that, it was decided. Julia Argent would always be thankful to ACME for leading her to that moment, but staying with them while her heart violently pulled her in another direction would be a disservice to all involved. She doubted the chief would understand, and yet...it was hard for her to concern herself with it.

Carmen Sandiego was a master thief, after all, and she had stolen from ACME the only treasure she ever planned to keep for herself.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! This is definitely on the softer and sweeter end of my stories. Written as a gift for a friend!
> 
>  
> 
> [Follow me on Twitter if you like, but be warned I'm usually much lewder than this!](http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales)


End file.
